Fallen
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. "Aku akan membawamu bersamaku—kau akan tinggal bersamaku dalam dunia penuh kegelapan." Cinta sang iblis adalah racun untuknya dan ia tidak bisa berhenti meminum racun itu. KiKuro, demon! Kise. Oneshot. KiKuro Month 2017 week 3: ring.


.

Ia selalu mengingat jeritan orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal tiap kali ia menutup matanya, menjerit di sekitarnya tanpa berhenti sedetikpun untuk menarik napas. Tidak—setiap kali satu jeritan berhenti, memudar menjadi isak atau sekumpul suara basah yang tidak lagi membentuk kata-kata, jeritan selanjutnya akan langsung berbunyi dari orang selanjutnya. Tanpa jeda, tiap-tiap orang mengeluarkan jerit dengan intensitas yang berbeda—meski, ia tahu terdapat satu emosi yang sama dalam tiap jeritan tersebut.

Rasa takut.

Tiap kali kerongkongannya terasa terjepit saat suara nyaring berbunyi di satu ruangan yang sama dengannya. Denyut jantung yang terus berpacu dan terdengar begitu keras bahkan di antara permohonan dan tangis ketakutan dalam telinganya. Antisipasi bahwa jerit itu akan datang dari dirinya, membuat jantungnya terasa hendak meledak tiap kali keheningan datang, namun tidak ada rasa lega saat tidak ada sesuatu yang menyerangnya hingga ia mampu mengeluarkan jerit yang tidak bisa lagi diidentifikasi sebagai suara manusia.

Ia ingin semuanya berhenti. Ia tahu kalau ia hanya melihat mimpi dari masa lalu—mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya tiap malam—mimpi dimana ia tidak akan mati, namun kerap merasakan dirinya yang sudah satu langkah melewati pintu kematian.

Ia tidak tahu berapa orang yang ada dalam ruangan bersamanya—ia tidak menghitung lagi, tidak peduli sudah berapa tahun sejak ia mulai melihat mimpi ini. Yang ia tahu jerit ini akan terus berlanjut—terus, terus, terus—hingga ia merasa muak dan terbangun dengan sendirinya nanti. Ia hanya tidak bisa menghentikannya, tidak peduli bagaimana ia ingin menutup telinganya dan menjerit hingga mampu menutup suara jeritan yang bukan miliknya itu.

( _Kau ingin mendengarnya saja. Kau hanya ingin mendengar jeritan orang-orang yang telah memerangkapmu dalam takdir kejam ini, dasar monster_.)

Suara dalam kepalanya bahkan lebih mengerikan dari suara jeritan yang bercampur suara basah bagaikan telur yang jatuh ke tanah, merambat pelan hingga ia mampu merasakan hangat dan bau menyengat sesuatu yang memaksa seluruh isi perutnya hingga terangkat dan mengisi mulutnya dengan sesuatu yang begitu tidak menyenangkan.

Jeritan itu tidak juga berhenti dalam waktu yang terasa begitu lama. Jeritan mengerikan dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan aroma besi dan kematian yang bahkan tidak mengizinkannya untuk pergi dari sana—tidak peduli bagaimana tubuhnya terus bergetar ketakutan, tidak peduli bagaimanapun ia mencoba menggeliat dari dalam ikatannya. Yang muncul justru rasa sakit di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya oleh gesekan tali yang bahkan tidak akan menghilang saat ia bangun nanti.

Karena itulah, dengan otaknya yang dilanda kepanikan untuk segera melarikan diri dari jeritan yang mengerikan itu, keheningan yang perlahan menyelimuti ruangan itu membuat pikirannya berputar semakin cepat. Bahkan, meski tahu ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi dan ia telah mengetahui bagaimana akhir mimpi ini akan berputar, degup jantungnya tidak bisa _tidak_ berdegup lebih cepat saat suara menetes dari suatu tempat mulai berbunyi, atau ketika suara langkah berdecak yang diikuti oleh suara menyeret di atas permukaan air.

(Ia pernah mendengar di suatu tempat; ketika indra pengelihatan seseorang tertutup, manusia, secara insting, akan mengandalkan indra lain selain pengelihatannya yang bahkan akan membuat mereka lebih peka daripada ketika mereka bisa melihat.)

Dinginnya udara yang menusuk kulitnya, bahkan lebih daripada ketika ia pertama kali dijatuhkan ke dalam ruangan ini. Meski ia berusaha untuk memfokuskan seluruh indranya pada rasa sakit yang membakar dari gesekan tali di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya, ia tidak bisa menutup sepenuhnya bau besi dan kematian yang berada begitu dekat dengannya hingga ia merasa bau itu akan terus menempel pada tubuhnya meski ia sudah terbangun nantinya. Tidak pula rasa sakit itu mampu membuatnya lupa akan suara-suara mengerikan yang terus mendekat padanya.

Suara menetes—suara menyeret—suara melangkah—suara-suara yang terus berbunyi dalam satu ritme yang teratur dan kian mendekat padanya seiring waktu. Bahkan hingga saat yang tidak ia sadari pula, kerasnya suara itu membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit dan mulai memfokuskan dirinya pada suara tersebut. Dunianya terasa melambat hingga sepersekian detik hingga ia tidak bisa mengingat lagi berapa lama orang tersebut telah melangkah—apakah memang ia melangkah ke arahnya ataukah hanya melangkah di sekitarnya—dalam bau darah yang menyengat itu—hanya untuk membuatnya gila?

Pertanyaannya dijawab tidak lama kemudian dengan satu tarikan yang membuatnya terduduk. Hanya dengan satu sentakan saja, tali yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya mengeluarkan jerit saat mereka ditarik hingga putus. Jerit yang seolah menggantikan dirinya yang tidak mampu lagi mengeluarkan suara dari lidahnya yang kelu, meski denyut dari tangan dan kakinya terus mengirim rasa sakit yang bahkan tidak bisa membuatnya berkonsentrasi pada hal lain—seperti bagaimana orang tersebut bisa dengan mudah mengangkat kepalanya dengan hanya satu tangannya yang dingin, menggenggamnya dan, mungkin saja, bisa menghancurkan kepalanya semudah seseorang menghancurkan satu anggur diantara ibu jari dan telunjuk mereka.

Orang itu—setidaknya, saat ia tidak bisa melihat ia menduga kalau yang menggenggam kepalanya sekarang adalah seorang manusia—tidak melakukannya. Orang itu justru menarik kain yang selama ini menutup matanya dengan kekuatan yang cukup hingga ia sendiri merasa kulit wajahnya bisa ikut robek bersama kain tersebut. Kini, dengan indra pengelihatan kembali padanya, betapa ia ingin kembali menutup pandangannya dari pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya—pemandangan yang pernah mengancamnya terkurung di balik salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit jiwa hanya karena melihat warna merah saja sudah membuatnya histeris.

Ia tidak pernah melihat warna merah yang lebih merah dari warna ruangan itu. Berbagai tingkatan warna merah yang menghiasi tiap sudut ruangan, dari merah muda hingga merah yang mendekati hitam, dari sudut bawah hingga sudut atas. Langit-langit masih meneteskan cat dindingnya dengan suara yang begitu memuakkan ( _tes, tes, tes_ ) di tengah keheningan selain napasnya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak tahu manusia memiliki warna merah yang demikian berwarna—sebuah pengetahuan yang, sejujurnya, tidak ingin ia ketahui. Andai saja bukan karena tubuh-tubuh yang tidak bisa lagi ia sebut sebagai manusia, mungkin saja pengetahuan ini tidak akan pernah ia ketahui bahkan hingga ajal menjemputnya.

Dan, di tengah kengerian tersebut, seorang laki-laki berdiri dengan tangan terjulur, memegangi kepalanya, dan sebuah senyum bermekaran di wajahnya.

Senyum itu mengingatkannya akan salah satu guru taman kanak-kanak yang sangat ia senangi—tiap kali ia membuat lukisan paling indah di kelas, guru tersebut akan membuat senyum itu dan memujinya sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Dengan senyum seperti itu, laki-laki berambut putih dengan dua tanduk hitam yang melingkar ke atas, berpakaian serba hitam seperti seorang bangsawan dari buku tentang abad pertengahan yang pernah ia temukan di perpustakaan umum di dekat rumahnya, serta sayap hitam raksasa yang mengembang dan menciptakan bayangan yang seolah mampu menelannya bulat-bulat tersebut, anehnya, terlihat begitu cocok dengan pemandangan mengerikan di belakangnya.

Bagaikan sebuah lukisan mengerikan dari neraka yang penuh dengan siksa yang mengerikan, namun disaat yang sama, begitu indah dan agung bagaikan lukisan seorang bangsawan sebagaimana ia berpakaian sekarang.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum seolah pemandangan di belakangnya adalah hal yang biasa. Dan itulah—bukan penampilan yang bisa saja ia deskripsikan sebagai seorang iblis—yang membuat laki-laki itu begitu mengerikan.

Manik emas memicing padanya, penuh dengan kebahagiaan seorang anak yang mendapat mainan baru dan tidak sabar untuk merusaknya demi mainan yang lebih bagus lagi. Sudut bibirnya terangkat tajam, sedikit menampilkan deretan gigi putih dibawah bibirnya yang terukir sempurna. Andai bukan karena nyawanya kini berada di tangan laki-laki itu—secara harfiah—mungkin ia sudah bisa membuat puisi atau novel tentang keindahan dan kepolosan yang keji dari wajah yang memesona itu.

Bahkan ketika laki-laki itu menarik kepalanya hingga ia hampir bersandar di bahu lebar laki-laki itu, ketika napas panas yang berbeda jauh dengan suhu dingin tangannya menerpa sisi wajahnya, ia telah menyiapkan dirinya untuk rasa sakit yang akan menyerangnya sebelum—

"Apa kau menikmati mimpi ini lagi, Tetsuyacchi?"

Pangkal jari manis kirinya—dimana seharusnya ia tidak bisa merasakan apapaun selain rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya—berdenyut, dan ia membuka matanya dalam satu sentakan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fallen  
** **「** _ **pull me down to hell while i drown in this poison-laced love**_ **」**

Kikuro Month 2017 – week 3: Ring

 **Pairing** : Ryouta Kise/Tetsuya Kuroko  
 **Warning** : AU, death scene, implicit sexual content, OOC, plot cepat, diksi kacau, demon! Kise

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
 **Demon Lord (Erlk** **ö** **nig)** © Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Franz Schubert

 **nanashimai gains nothing from this**

.

.

.

.

Ketika warna putih—dan bukan lagi merah yang masih menetes—dari langit-langit yang sudah familiar baginya menyambutnya, barulah Tetsuya mampu melepaskan napas lega, meski butuh waktu baginya untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya dan meyakinkan tubuhnya bahwa semua rasa sakit dan rasa takutnya akan ruangan merah itu hanyalah sebatas mimpi. Butuh beberapa menit lagi bagi Tetsuya untuk menyadari bahwa sesak yang ia rasakan sekarang bukan hanya dari rasa takutnya saja—melihat ke bawah, ia menyadari lengan pucat seseorang tengah tersampir di atas dadanya, dan Tetsuya tidak perlu menoleh untuk melihat wajah tidur seorang laki-laki berambut pirang di sebelahnya. Dengan sedikit kesal, laki-laki berambut biru itu menyingkirkan lengan laki-laki tersebut dan bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Masih berusaha mengumpulkan dirinya, manik birunya menoleh pada jam kecil yang ada di sisi tempat tidurnya—ia terbangun lebih cepat dari biasanya, lagi. Mungkin lebih baik ia mandi—dengan keringat sebanyak ini mengucur dari tubuhnya, bahkan Ryouta-pun tidak akan mau mendekatinya. Padahal dia sendiri sebab Tetsuya melihat mimpi-mimpi seperti itu.

Langkahnya terasa lebih lemas saat ia melangkah ke kamar mandi, namun ketika sudah berdiri di bawah shower, kecemasan yang ia rasakan saat baru terbangun sebelumnya seolah menghilang bersama aliran air yang menghilang ke dalam lubang pembuangan di lantai. Tetsuya sendiri tidak menyadari berapa lama ia berada di kamar mandi hingga mendengar suara alarm-nya berbunyi—yang dengan cepat menghilang bersama suara ledakan yang cukup keras.

Mendesah pelan, Tetsuya berteriak, "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak menghancurkan jam weker lagi, Ryouta?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab apapun, tentu saja. Bahkan, setelah Tetsuya keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya itu, sosok Ryouta yang sebelumnya masih tertidur pulas sudah menghilang seolah tidak ada di sana sejak awal—jam weker malang yang kini tidak memiliki bentuk adalah satu-satunya bukti laki-laki berambut pirang itu pernah ada di sana.

Setelah menyiapkan dirinya sendiri untuk berangkat ke sekolah—Tetsuya tetap harus pergi ke sekolah walaupun di akhir pekan untuk latihan basketnya, dan tidak menurut dengan kapten tim yang mengerikan adalah hal terakhir yang ada dalam pikirannya—dan membereskan sisa keributan kecil antara Ryouta dan jam weker, membuat catatan mental untuk memeriksa uang tabungannya dan—kalau masih cukup untuk membeli makanan untuk bulan ini—membeli weker baru, barulah Tetsuya pergi keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan yang berada di seberang kamarnya.

Jujur saja, Tetsuya sedikit terkejut menemukan laki-laki berambut pirang itu di ruang makan, separuh tubuh bagian atasnya berbaring di atas meja sementara kakinya mengetuk lantai kayu seirama dengan gerakan kepalanya. Saat berjalan menuju kompor, Tetsuya samar-samar mendengar dengungan Erlkönig ciptaan Schubert dari laki-laki itu—lagu yang sering sekali diputar oleh Ryouta dengan keras dari laptop Tetsuya ketika sang pemilik sedang tidak memperhatikan, membuat Tetsuya harus menerima keluhan dari tetangga sebelah karena suaranya yang mencapai titik tidak nyaman di waktu yang sudah larut.

"Ryouta, kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

Yang ditanya menghentikan dengungan lagunya. Kepala dimiringkan hingga menghadap Tetsuya dan bibir terkatup, meski laki-laki berambut biru itu tidak melihatnya. "Sekali-sekali," ucapnya pada akhirnya, "aku ingin memakan masakan Tetsuyacchi."

"Ada permintaan khusus?" Tetsuya lekas memakai apron putih dan menyiapkan alat dan bahan masak yang masih tersisa di dapur, sudah mengetahui jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Ryouta.

"Apa saja." Ryouta memang tidak memiliki makanan favorit khusus, dan setidaknya itu adalah satu hal yang membuat Tetsuya tidak mengeluh dengan keberadaan laki-laki itu.

( _Ada_ satu hal yang Ryouta sukai, Tetsuya teringat, dan ia menahan diri untuk tidak bergetar ketika mengingat senyum bagaikan seekor _imp_ yang ditunjukkan laki-laki berambut pirang itu saat menjawab pertanyaan yang seharusnya Tetsuya sudah ketahui setelah melewatkan banyak hari dengannya.)

Ryouta menegakkan kembali tubuhnya saat Tetsuya meletakkan dua piring omelette di atas meja makan—satu untuk Ryouta dan satu untuk Tetsuya sendiri. Ryouta langsung melahap makanannya sementara Tetsuya mengucapkan terima kasih, sebelum mulai menyendoki makanannya ke dalam mulut. Seperti biasa, Ryouta menyelesaikan makanannya dengan cepat, dan menetap di sana dengan satu tangan menopang dagunya hanya untuk menyaksikan Tetsuya menghabiskan makanannya yang masih tersisa separuh. Pandangan Ryouta, yang memang sudah terlampau dari garis kesopanan, seharusnya sudah membuat Tetsuya tidak nyaman. Kenyataannya memang tidak—Tetsuya hanya membiasakan diri dengan cara laki-laki itu yang tidak mengenal norma yang sudah dianggap akal sehat bagi Tetsuya.

Laki-laki itu masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya—bahkan tersenyum lebar ketika Tetsuya mendongak setelah menyelesaikan ucapan terima kasihnya setelah makan dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Kini dengan dua tangan menopang dagunya, senyumnya tidak bergerak sedikitpun saat ia bertanya, "Kau yakin tidak ingin meminta bantuanku agar tidak perlu datang hari ini?"

Tetsuya sudah memahami sifat Ryouta setelah tinggal bersamanya lebih dari sepuluh tahun—demi mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan, Ryouta akan menggunakan semua yang bisa ia lakukan tidak peduli apakah cara itu kotor atau tidak, dan Tetsuya tidak akan menyinggung tentang cara yang Ryouta lakukan memang, sebagian besar, cara yang _sangat_ kotor. Bahkan agar Tetsuya bisa diadopsi kembali oleh salah satu sanak keluarga dari orangtua lamanya yang sudah meninggal sejak lama dan menerima kembali nama Kuroko sebagai nama keluarganya, kemudian agar ia diizinkan tinggal hanya berdua bersama seorang laki-laki mencurigakan yang asal keberadaannya tidak diketahui sama sekali, semua itu adalah berkat Ryouta. Bisa dikatakan Ryouta mampu mencapai titik terdalam dan terapuh seseorang, lalu memutarnya hingga sesuai dengan keinginannya sendiri. Dan Tetsuya mengetahui itu lebih daripada siapapun setelah sekian lama tunduk pada keinginan laki-laki itu.

Namun kali ini Tetsuya menggeleng, mengabaikan sudut bibir laki-laki itu yang terjatuh, dan mengambil dua piring yang ada di atas meja dan membawa mereka ke tempat pencucian piring. "Akashi bersikeras kami semua harus hadir. Winter Cup sebentar lagi dan kami harus menyiapkan semuanya _demi kemenangan_." Tetsuya meletakkan piring terakhir yang sudah di cuci di tempat pengeringan piring, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membentuk tanda petik, menekankan pada ' _demi kemenangan_ ' khas kapten tim basket SMA-nya itu. Ia mendengar teman satu apartemennya itu menggerutu dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, mengambil sebuah handuk yang menggantung di lemari di atasnya dan mulai mengeringkan tangannya ketika—

Saat ia berbalik, Ryouta telah berada di hadapannya, melangkah tanpa suara dengan kedua lengannya mengurung Tetsuya di kedua sisinya. Tetsuya memang tidak pernah bisa terbiasa dengan Ryouta yang tiba-tiba berada di dekatnya seperti ini, sehingga ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat wajah Ryouta yang sudah berada tepat di hadapannya dan napas panasnya menghantam langsung wajahnya, Tetsuya langsung bergerak mundur dengan cepat—sisi belakangnya menghantam meja—dan tanpa sadar langsung menjatuhkan handuk yang ada di tangannya.

Ryouta menarik tangan kiri Tetsuya yang kini kosong hingga Tetsuya mampu merasakan bibir kasar Ryouta menempel di telapak tangannya. Manik emas Ryouta, yang kini setengah tertutup, melirik Tetsuya ketika ia memutar tangannya perlahan, menempelkan cincin perak yang tersemat di jari manis Tetsuya. Laki-laki berambut biru itu merasakan wajahnya kian memanas, terutama ketika Ryouta membuka mulutnya untuk membisik—Tetsuya mampu merasakan gigi taring Ryouta di kulit yang tidak tertutup besi yang melingkari jarinya.

"Kau sadar kalau aku akan menuruti perintahmu, bukan?" Seluruh rambut di tubuhnya meremang saat Ryouta menyentuh kulit kering di antara jari manis dan jari tengahnya. " _Apapun_ yang kau inginkan, Tetsuyacchi, akan kukabulkan—tidak peduli bagaimanapun sulitnya itu."

Tetsuya menelan ludahnya saat merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Berusaha untuk tidak bertemu pandangan dengan Ryouta, buru-buru Tetsuya menarik tangannya dari laki-laki itu. "Aku," suaranya bahkan terdengar begitu serak saat ia berusaha menyingkirkan lengan laki-laki itu dari counter di sebelahnya, "aku harus berangkat. _Sekarang_."

Ryouta berkacak pinggang. Suaranya terdengar kembali cerah saat ia berkacak pinggang, "Aku bisa mengantarmu, Tetsuyacchi."

Ia mengangkat tangannya dan melangkah menjauh dari laki-laki berambut pirang itu. "Tidak." Tidak baik untuk jantungku, laki-laki ini. "Aku akan berlari—untuk pemanasan juga, maksudku."

Tetsuya memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Ryouta, yang mulai mengoceh tentang panas yang, Tetsuya ketahui, tidak perlu ia dengar lanjutannya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil tas yang ada di kamarnya, mengabaikan Ryouta yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya dengan senyum penuh artinya, dan langsung pergi dari ruang apartemennya hampir dengan sepatu dalam ruangannya.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Tetsuyacchi." Suara Ryouta berbunyi dalam kepalanya—secara harfiah, dan Tetsuya harus memaksa agar wajahnya tetap terlihat datar di tengah keramaian jalan di kota Tokyo. "Kau akan bergabung denganku di sini, cepat atau lambat."

Tetsuya mencengkram tali tasnya lebih erat dan mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

.

Pada titik ini, mungkin sudah jelas kalau laki-laki bernama Ryouta itu bukanlah manusia. Nama 'Ryouta' sendiri, bahkan wujud laki-laki berambut pirang dengan kulit sawo matang itu bukan milik makhluk itu. Ryouta pernah memberitahu nama aslinya pada Tetsuya, bahkan muncul dengan wujud aslinya di hadapannya sepuluh tahun lalu. Ryouta pernah mengatakan ia hanya menggunakan nama Ryouta untuk membalas dendam pada seseorang karena telah merebut sesuatu miliknya. Tetsuya memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, tentu saja, karena urusan Ryouta bukan urusannya, dan Ryouta tidak pula memiliki hak untuk urusan dalam kehidupan Tetsuya.

Hubungan mereka tidak lebih dan tidak kurang hanyalah seorang tuan dan pelayannya. Hubugan yang terikat dengan kontrak dan janji yang terasa kosong daripada sesuatu yang tertulis secara legal di atas kertas. Hubungan yang bisa putus dan diingkari kapan saja makhluk itu inginkan. Wajar saja, bukan, kalau Tetsuya merasa was-was dengan makhluk bernama Ryouta itu?

Semuanya dimulai sepuluh tahun lalu di musim panas—ketika Tetsuya terlalu sakit hingga ia tidak bisa mengikuti pertemuan keluarga di desa yang jauh dari kota Tokyo. Dan dalam satu hari itu pula, Tetsuya kehilangan orangtua yang pergi ke sana tanpa dirinya. Seorang anak kecil sepertinya tidak bisa hidup seorang diri, namun pada saat itu, tidak ada keluarga yang ingin merawatnya karena mereka sendiri sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing—saat itu Tetsuya masih menerima alasan itu, mereka bilang Tetsuya memang terlalu bijak untuk anak seusianya dan lebih banyak menjauh darinya. Dengan begitu pula, Tetsuya dimasukkan dalam sebuah panti asuhan yang jauh dari kota Tokyo, sementara keluarganya memperebutkan harta yang dimiliki oleh mendiang orangtua Tetsuya tanpa melibatkan satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang masih hidup.

Apakah Tetsuya membenci mereka saat itu? Tetsuya tidak memiliki jawabannya.

Hanya Ryouta yang memberitahu jawabannya—jawaban yang seharusnya terkubur jauh di dalam diri Tetsuya, tersembunyi dari mata dunia luar, terlupakan bahkan oleh sang pemilik sendiri.

.

.

.

Orang-orang itu datang di malam yang sangat gelap oleh badai. Dua orang dengan jubah hitam secara spesifik menyebut nama Tetsuya, mengatakan mereka adalah kerabat yang siap menyambut kehadirannya di rumah dengan perapian yang hangat. Tetsuya menurut saja, meski ketika ia menggenggam tangan mereka yang dingin, ia langsung tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. Bahwa seharusnya ia tidak mengikuti mereka dan menetap saja di panti asuhan tanpa perapian, dimana keberadaannya hampir dilupakan dengan keberadaannya yang memang sudah tipis sejak lahir.

Namun penyesalan datang terlambat—ketika mereka sudah jauh di tengah hutan, kedua orang itu langsung mendorong kepalanya hingga wajahnya bertemu dengan tanah. Lumpur dan rerumputan basah memasuki mulutnya saat ia berusaha menjerit meminta tolong saat kedua orang itu mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Pandangannya ditutup dengan kain dan seluruh tubuhnya dimasukkan ke dalam plastik besar. Tetsuya merasakan tubuhnya diangkut seperti karung beras ke tempat yang tidak ia ketahui lagi, semua dalam keadaan sesak napas dan terus berusaha untuk menggeliat jatuh dari pegangan mereka—namun mereka terus mengeratkan pegangan mereka, bahkan melayangkan pukulan pada punggungnya tiap kali Tetsuya hampir terjatuh dari bahu mereka.

Apakah Tetsuya membenci mereka? Tetsuya bahkan begitu takut untuk mengetahuinya.

Bahkan ketika ia dijatuhkan dengan tanpa perasaan ke sebuah meja batu, plastik yang membungkus dirinya dilepas dan ia diikat di atas batu tersebut, Tetsuya tidak mampu merasakan apapun selain rasa takut dan keputusasaan.

Keputusasaan?

Tidak—ia bahkan tidak mengenal kata itu. Baginya, kata putus asa hanya muncul dalam buku yang pernah ia baca. Namun merasakannya sendiri?

Makhluk itu yang memberitahunya. Makhluk yang membunuh semua orang dalam ruangan itu lalu 'menyelamatkan' dirinya. Makhluk yang tersenyum dengan lembut dalam wajahnya yang berlumuran darah, lalu menyentuh wajahnya dengan begitu lembut hingga Tetsuya meragukan bukan makhluk ini yang membunuh orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan begitu sadis—hingga makhluk ini sendiri yang mengaku bahwa ia yang merobek orang-orang yang menyakiti Tetsuya hingga dua bagian.

"Aku tidak datang untuk menemui mereka." Makhluk itu berkata dengan suara dalamnya. Deretan putih taringnya ia tunjukkan dalam senyumnya yang lebar. "Aku datang karena kemarahan dan keputusasaanmu."

Makhluk yang lebih besar itu menurunkan Tetsuya dengan begitu lembut, hingga Tetsuya berdiri dengan kedua kakinya kembali di tanah, dan makhluk itu langsung berlutut di hadapannya. Sayap hitam yang mengembang di punggungnya ia lipat dan kepala yang berhias surai putih ia tundukkan di hadapan Tetsuya. Tangannya yang bersarung, namun masih terasa dingin di kulit Tetsuya, menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya hingga Tetsuya mampu merasakan bibirnya yang dingin di jari manisnya.

"Aku datang untuk membawamu pulang—kau yang memiliki kebencian pada manusia hanya boleh tinggal di sisiku."

.

.

.

Tetsuya terus memikirkan arti dari kata Ryouta saat itu bahkan hingga sekarang. Tetsuya tidak memiliki kebencian terhadap manusia seperti kata Ryouta—terkadang kehidupan memang keras dan banyak orang menyebalkan dalam hidup Tetsuya, namun Tetsuya menyadari bahwa kata benci adalah sesuatu yang sangat kasar dan selalu menjauhkan diri dari apapun yang bisa membuatnya merasakan seperti itu. Meski begitu, tolong camkan bahwa Tetsuya bukanlah orang suci yang tidak merasakan apapun—Tetsuya memiliki hal yang tidak ia sukai, hanya saja ia lebih memilih untuk menjauhinya daripada terus memikirkan hal itu dan mengembangkannya menjadi kebencian seperti kata Ryouta.

Tetsuya pernah bertanya pada Ryouta, "Andai saja bukan aku yang berdiri di sana saat itu, apakah kau akan membuat kontrak dengan mereka seperti denganku?" atau "Andai saja aku tidak memiliki kebencian yang kau katakan itu, apa kau akan membunuhku seperti mereka?"

Ryouta hanya menatapnya dengan sebuah tatapan yang sering Ryouta berikan padanya, namun hingga sekarang, Tetsuya tidak pernah mengerti arti dari tatapan itu. Tatapan yang bisa Tetsuya deskripsikan sebagai seolah ia sudah tahu semuanya sejak awal dan menunggu Tetsuya menyadari kalau apa yang Tetsuya katakan sudah salah bahkan sejak kata pertamanya.

"Hanya kau yang akan berdiri di sana." Ryouta memberikan senyum itu. "Dan, Tetsuyacchi, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu memilihmu untuk berdiri di sana dan membuat kontrak denganmu."

Tetsuya hampir menduga kalau Ryouta adalah sebab ia bisa berada di sini sekarang, dan dari senyum yang Ryouta berikan, Tetsuya merasa dugaannya tidak sepenuhnya salah.

.

.

.

Hanya dengan pikiran seperti itu, waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat bagi Tetsuya. Laki-laki berambut biru itu masih bisa merasakan ototnya yang sakit saat ia melangkah keluar dari gedung olahraga ketika matahari telah terbenam di belakangnya, bahkan hampir tidak bisa menahan agar tas yang tersampir di bahunya tidak merosot jatuh. Daiki, teman baiknya, menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Tetsuya dengan motornya, yang ditolak dengan halus oleh Tetsuya—Tetsuya tahu kalau setelah mengantar dirinya, Daiki akan tetap kembali ke sekolah dan mengantar teman sejak kecilnya, Satsuki, untuk berbelanja. Satsuki sudah menceritakan tentang itu pada Tetsuya saat istirahat sebelumnya, dan ia tidak ingin mengganggu jadwal dari teman-teman baiknya itu. _Lagipula_ , Tetsuya menambahkan, ia sudah memiliki jadwal untuk berbelanja sendiri.

Setidaknya Daiki menerima alasan itu dengan satu angkatan bahu dan desahan pasrah. Kalimat selanjutnya dari Daiki justru yang membuatnya terkejut, "Tidak kusangka kau lebih memilih teman sekamarmu itu daripada aku, Tetsu."

Tetsuya menoleh, manik biru melebar ketika melihat Ryouta sudah berdiri di depan gerbang. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, baru Ryouta mengangkat tangannya, namun tidak menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia akan bergerak dari tempat itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia akan datang."

"Aku hanya bercanda." Laki-laki berkulit gelap itu memutar bola matanya. "Tapi, kau tahu, Tetsu?"

Tetsuya mengangkat satu tangan ke arah Ryouta—meminta laki-laki itu menunggu sebentar—dan kembali menoleh pada Daiki. "Ada apa, Aomine?"

Daiki melirik laki-laki berambut pirang yang kini bersandar di pagar, dan saat Tetsuya menoleh untuk mengikuti pandangan Daiki, tiba-tiba saja laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu menunduk hingga wajahnya berada tepat di sebelah telinga Tetsuya, "Kau tidak seharusnya berdekatan dengan orang itu."

Manik biru yang lebih cerah mengerjap cepat, hendak menanyakan maksud dari ucapan temannya tersebut ketika Daiki sudah menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Ia mengucapkan perpisahan dengan terburu-buru dan langsung mendorong motornya pergi menjauh. Tetsuya memandangi punggung temannya menghilang di belokan menuju halaman belakang, sebelum kembali menoleh pada Ryouta dan mulai berlari pelan ke arahnya.

 _Bahkan_ , Tetsuya melirik Ryouta yang terlihat lebih bersemangat saat ini dan tanpa sadar menyentuh cincin perak yang ada di jari manisnya, tanpa diperingatkan oleh orang yang tidak memiliki kekuatan spiritual dan hanya mengandalkan insting (menurut Ryouta) saja, Tetsuya juga tahu—kalau ia memang seharusnya tidak lebih dekat dengan Ryouta lebih dari hubungan kontrak mereka.

.

.

.

Meski begitu, pada akhirnya Tetsuya menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun—tidak dibawah pengaruh manik emas dan kalimat yang semanis madu milik makhluk itu. Meski Tetsuya terus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tengah menghadapi seorang iblis dan tidak seharusnya mempercayai setiap kalimatnya, Tetsuya sendiri menyadari bahwa, tiap kali Ryouta membuka mulutnya, Tetsuya tidak mampu melawan kalimat dari laki-laki itu. Bahwa tiap kali ia selalu mampu ditaklukan dibawah kalimat dan pandangannya saja, menuruti kalimat dari makhluk yang seharusnya menjadi pelayan yang menuruti tiap perintahnya. Bibir yang menyentuh ujung jarinya sebagai tanda loyalitas terasa seperti janji yang mencekik Tetsuya—bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi lari dari iblis yang melayaninya ini.

Dan tiap malam, seperti biasa, Ryouta membisikkan kalimat yang sama padanya, saat mereka menjadi jalinan yang tidak bisa dibedakan dari satu sama lain,

"Aku akan membawamu bersamaku—kau akan tinggal bersamaku dalam dunia penuh kegelapan."

Tetsuya menelan kalimat itu layaknya dirinya yang terbawa dalam arus ekstasi di tengah dekapan lengan Ryouta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungguh gelap, hati anak manusia bernama Tetsuya itu. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana hati yang begitu murni, hanya dengan bisikan dari kebohongannya saja bisa membuatnya segelap itu. Tidak mampu ia pikirkan pula bagaimana hati yang gelap itu mampu tersembunyi di balik topeng datar yang ia kenakan sehari-hari, tersembunyi dari mata memandang manusia lainnya.

Apakah hanya manusia yang bodoh, atau ia yang terlalu pintar dalam menyembunyikan jati dirinya?

Atau, lebih mengerikan lagi, ia bahkan tidak menyadari keinginan dalam dirinya sendiri?

Manusia seperti itu justru lebih mengerikan daripada orang yang langsung menumpahkan apa yang mereka inginkan—orang yang jujur. Orang yang tidak menyadari keinginan mereka biasanya akan tenggelam dalam diri mereka sendiri—dan ketika mereka menyadari bahwa mereka sudah tenggelam hingga separuh wajah mereka, maka terlambat sudah. Tidak akan ada waktu untuk berenang balik maupun untuk menyiapkan diri agar bisa tenggelam dengan mudah—hanya ada kegelapan menyakitkan yang akan menyeret mereka hingga tempat yang bahkan dirinya, seorang iblis, tidak akan berani menyentuhnya.

Mengerikan, memang, hati seorang manusia. Atasannya pernah mengatakan untuk tidak mempermainkan hati seorang manusia—cukup membiarkan mereka di jalan yang benar dan membosankan, dan kau tidak akan mendapat sisi buruk mereka. Pada akhirnya ia mengerti sekarang.

Rantai yang mengikat lehernya kian mencekiknya. Tanpa sadar, ia tidak bisa lagi pergi dari sosok bernama Tetsuya itu.

(Dan mereka mengatakan bahwa iblis adalah makhluk yang mengerikan? Mengapa manusia itu tidak berkaca terlebih dahulu sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak sopan seperti itu?)

Karena itu sekarang, yang tersisa baginya hanya menarik laki-laki itu lebih dalam. Sedalam hingga Tetsuya sendiri tidak sadar ia telah tenggelam, dan menariknya bersamanya saat ia sudah menyadarinya.

Di tengah lelapnya laki-laki dengan hati yang mengerikan itu, Ryouta mencium cincin yang masih tersemat di jari manis tangan kiri anak itu—cincin yang terhubung dengan rantai yang ada di lehernya—sebelum menarik tubuhnya sendiri hingga mampu membisik di telinganya dalam suara yang hampir terbawa oleh angin malam,

.

" _Ich liebe dich, mich reizt deine schöne Gestalt;_  
 _Und bist du nicht willig, so brauch' ich Gewalt._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

* * *

 **Prompt pertama saya; "kikuro yang bikin kontrak dan ditandai dengan cincin" dan tiba-tiba nyambung ke iblis-iblis-an gegara 'Maou'-nya kimuryo yang ketawa bebas kayak A*d dari fandom sebelah. Saya cinta. /der**

 **Sebenernya jadinya kemarin, sekalian buat ngerayain ultahnya kimuryo juga. Happy belated birthday, Kise's seiyuu and thanks for voicing Kise to the point I obsessed over him once (before akashi lmao)**

 **Anyway**

 **Thank you for reading this fic, and as always I don't own kurobasu uwu**


End file.
